


Umbrella

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [31]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN 3.2018





	Umbrella

Frankly, Martin thought that his green umbrella had done a much better job substituting for a Christmas tree than it did being an umbrella. True, it was windy and not perhaps the best weather to open an umbrella, but it was so wet outside and it was pouring down so hard that Martin felt like he was taking a shower with his clothes on even as he tried to hold the umbrella above the head. In fact, the shower at his flat didn’t usually have as much water pressure as the rain currently had.

Martin thought it couldn’t possibly get any worse a car flew blast him, splashing him. Or rather it felt like he had jumped into a pool.

Martin groaned, surprised to see that the car actually stopped few hundred meters ahead and the door opened. Of course. It was Douglas’s car! Or well, rather it was Arthur’s, but well, Douglas owned it now.

“Did you do that on purpose!?” he called out to the smug bastard who had come out of the card with a giant umbrella, that almost magically seemed to defy the blowing wind and stay still and keep Douglas perfectly dry:”I don’t think I could have soaked you further had I tried,” Douglas said and even his tone was dry.

“Well, thanks for trying,” Martin snapped and stopped past Douglas, trying to splash Douglas’s dry pristine trousers, trying to get revenge. It was petty, he knew, but he couldn’t help it.

Douglas watched, amused as all of the water seemed to splash back against Martin’s clothes rather than ruin Douglas’s. Honestly, sometimes Martin, like Arthur, wondered if Douglas was magic.

“I was just going to ask,” Douglas started and Martin braced himself for some smart slightly snarky comment:”If you need a ride home.”


End file.
